Ralph Breaks the Internet
Ralph Breaks the Internet is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel to the 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph, making it Disney's 57th feature-length animated film. The film was directed by Rich Moore and Phil Johnston (who wrote the screenplay with Pamela Ribon) and executive-produced by John Lasseter, Chris Williams and Jennifer Lee. It features voice work by John C. Reilly, Sarah Silverman, Jack McBrayer, Jane Lynch and Ed O'Neill (reprising their roles from the first film), with Alan Tudyk returning to voice a new character and new additions to the cast that include Gal Gadot, Taraji P. Henson and Alfred Molina. Plot/Sypnosis 18 years ago of the defeat of King Candy Cast and Characters Starring of * John C. Reilly as Ralph * Sarah Silverman as Vannelope * Gal Gadot as Shank * Taraji P. Henson as Yesss * Jack McBrayer as Felix * Jane Lynch as Calhoun * Alan Tudyk as KnowsMore * Alfred Molina as Double Dan * Ed O'Neill as Mr. Litwak * Bill Hader (uncredited) as J.P. Spamley * John DiMaggio as Arthur Disney Princess Cast Disney Princess Cast * Pamela Ribon as Snow White * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Ming-Na Wen as Mulán * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Kelly Macdonald as Mérida * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana Sing 2016 Cast Sing 2016 Cast * Taron Egerton as Johnny * Ludacris as Richard * Kendrick Lamar as Crocodile * Spice Girls as The Q-Teez * Jim Cummings as Bears * Missy Elliott, Nicki Minaj and Cardi B as Bunnies * Nick Kroll as Gunter Osmosis Jones 2001 Cast Osmosis Jones 2001 Cast * Chris Rock as Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones * David Hyde Pierce as Drix * Brandy Norwood as Leah Estrogen * William Shatner as Phlegmming * Ron Howard as Tom Colonic Home 2015 Cast Home 2015 Cast * Jim Parsons as Oh the Boov * Steve Martin as Captain Smek * Matt L. Jones as Kyle the Boov Ferdinand 2017 Cast Ferdinand 2017 Cast * John Cena as Ferdinand the Bull Despicable Me 2 2013 Cast Despicable Me 2 2013 Cast * Steve Carell as Gru * Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde * Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo Pérez/"El Macho" * Pierre Coffin as Kevin, Stuart, Bob and the Minions * Steve Coogan as Silas Ramsbottom Zootopia 2016 Cast Zootopia 2016 Cast * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo Kung Fu Panda 3 2016 Cast Kung Fu Panda 3 2016 Cast * J.K. Simmons as Kai Cameo characters from this animated film Reference * Disney Princess - are Going to be Appearing * Sing - Johnny, Richard the Buffalo and Crocodile are Going to be Appearing * Osmosis Jones - Ozzy, Drix, Leah, Phlegmming and Tom Colonic are Going to be Appearing * Home - Oh the Boov, Captain Smek and Kyle the Boov are Going to be Appearing * Ferdinand - Ferdinand the Bull are Going to be Appearing * Zootopia - Chief Bogo are Going to be Appearing * Despicable Me 2 - Eduardo Pérez/"El Macho" are Going to be Appearing * Kung Fu Panda 3 - Kai are Going to be Appearing Song Music in the film Category:2018 films Category:2018 3D films Category:2018 animated film Category:2018 American film Category:Disney's Wreck-It Ralph Category:Imagine Dragons Category:Karol Sevilla Category:Demi Lovato Category:2018 sequel film Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover animation Category:Illumination's Sing 2016 Category:Osmosis Jones Category:Home 2015 Category:Ferdinand (2017) Category:Disney's Zootopia Category:Despicable Me 2 Category:Kung Fu Panda 3 Category:Disney Princess